The Crown and a Dagger of Ice
by mistwolfkid
Summary: Anna is the crown princess of Arendelle. The day of the coronation, an attempt is made on her life. Elsa, an assassin, is given a simple task: protect the crown. The Southern Isles offers a dubious hand that Arendelle can't deny. What starts as a small job evolves into something Elsa swore never to get involved with again, and the secrets she's kept for years begin to resurface.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. That belongs to Disney.**_

She crouched low in the shadows, waiting, listening, watching. She was an assassin by trade; had been for years now. She preferred to think that she was reasonably good at her profession. However, today this was not to be her role.

Today was different.

Today, she was a guardian, sentinel over castle Arendelle. The kingdom was practically humming, the atmosphere amazing. It was a bright spring morning, with blue skies, minimal cloud cover, and a light breeze. Birds twittered from their nests and the occasional butterfly flitted about through the air, bobbing to the laughter of the children and the bay of excited hounds. It was the perfect day for the queen's coronation.

The town below was alive with an enthusiastic energy, pulsing with something steady, like the rhythm of a heartbeat. She monitored this happy, fluttering thing with the same care as a hawk watching for prey. Arendelle's people were so readable, so naive. Vulnerable. They were so cheerfully safe and unthreatened; it had been easy to slip onto the castle grounds. It was almost disconcerting how little effort she had to employ to find her way into the perfect hiding spot. Still, the steady beat of the village life should have made it easy to pick out the anomaly, a traitor to the soon-to-be queen. This unsteady, shamefully mutinous fool was to be her target.

Initially, when she had first seen the information her informant had slipped under her door, she had dread that her mission was to sneak into the peaceful country and assassinate the beloved and altogether too innocent princess of Arendelle. As soon as she actually read her assignment, however, the tension that clouded her mind dissipated, and she almost smiled. Her target was an "anonymous" traitor to the crown, a mole in Arendelle's system. Or, perhaps, an upstart foreigner. Who exactly her target was, her client had not actually known. Such complicated matters unnecessarily, but work was work. Besides, her employer did have a lead on who may have employed her target, and this intrigued her a great deal more.

While she was not particularly interested in Arendelle's royal line, nor its peasantry or bourgeoisie, she was immensely fascinated with this treasonous meathead's theoretical employer, better known as "the pigs that intend to endanger Arendelle's only living monarch."

She brushed back a lock of her platinum blond hair with a puff of annoyance before pulling her dark hood further over her face. She gathered herself up to find the soon-to-be Queen. She intended to, at the very least, send word of the conspiracy to the princess before the coronation. Though she played the part of "mysterious guardian", she found she did not approve of this particular role for this particular act. She would need the queen to play along in her own role, and that required a bit of pre-show preparation. She dreaded the chaos that would ensue should the entire mission turn into a fiasco.

Her instructions had been simple, after all. "Protect the royal blood of Arendelle." It was hinted at that she could do whatever else she wanted, so long as she did just that. Despite years of undercover work, the assassin remained wary of simple sneaking around and killing, especially with matters like these. If there truly was a mole, the queen should know about him, should she not? She knew of several great and powerful leaders who would have adored the chance at having that information. Of course, they never got it, and now, they were dead. Very cold, and very much put away.

The castle grounds were not heavily guarded, and she would have no problem locating the monarch, and by association, her employer himself. She had, after all, been required to memorize a map of the castle and list of staff before she came. She stepped off her ledge and made her way along the shadows and crevices of Arendelle castle, slipping along other ledges and sliding down the slanted tiles.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Not a real update, but important nonetheless. It'll happen soon. I'm sorry.<em>


End file.
